Replacement
by tinytot
Summary: Seeking revenge against the ones who killed his daughter the Northern Lord changes his plans when his eyes land on the small child cradled in the younger Western Lords arms.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters from the anime/manga series.

Wow... I know it has been ALONG TIME since I have posted/updated/ done anything! I am so sorry for this! Being pregnant with my second child was hard on me... couldn't look at a compute with out getting sick for the longest time!

The screen did something too my eyes shrugs Anywho! I couldnt get this story out of my head... Tell me what you think of this first chapter!!

Btw... if any of you have read my other stories which are dying to be updated drop me a line if you have any ideas on which way they should go. I had most of their updates on my pin drive... but my oldest daughter decided to hide it. So I just havent even attempted to retype all that I had written.

I OWN NOTHING!

"_**Replacement"**_

_Revenge_

"Nazuna! Come back here you silly little thing!" hearing her nanny's cries only made the little vampire run quicker.

Looking over her shoulder the child watched as the older care taker tried to catch up. Giggling to herself Nazuna pushed her legs to run as fast as they could, she rarely got to wonder out at night lately and was not about to pass up a chance to release the pent up energy that had been building.

As of late the humans had become more daring and started to enter deeper and deeper into the forests depths; showing less fear of Nazunas kind. Because of this sudden and surprising event the Elders decided it would be best to keep out goings to a minimum - And set a curfew.

Nazuna was a very free spirited child for a vampire; loving the out doors and nature. Very unusual but it seemed to suit her personality. Keade was her families long time nanny; having watched over her brother as well.

"Nazuna please child, you are going too far! Let us return to the manor before we are spotted!"

Not at all fazed by the worry in the older vampires' voice the child glanced over her shoulder giggling as she ran forward not aware of what lay on the other side of the tree line.

She didn't tell anyone the real reason for wanting to be out this night, she had made a friend; a human friend; despite what her parents had told her about humans that had yet 'to be turned' her new friend was kind and very much like her. They usually met right outside the forests edge; the line between their worlds.

Reminding herself of the fun they had had before Nazuna smiled to herself and pushed herself to run even faster. Not even bothering to look before she revealed herself from the safety of the forests embrace; she emerged from the tree line; barely having time to scream before she felt her body hit the earths floor.

Keade knew she couldn't risk transforming into her flying form not with the moon shinning so brightly tonight, but once she heard the child's screams, she had no choice.

A loud pop echoed through the forest as Keade unleashed her wings, taking to the skies above the tree tops – heading toward the blood curt ling screams. Pushing her old wings harder than she had in centuries, she prayed she made it in time.

'_Nanny Keade….._' It was nothing more than a faint plea by the time the tiny voice reached Keades mind.

'_Nazuna child hold on. I'm almost there_.'

Before she landed she knew she was too late, in her old age she no longer had the reactions she used too and tonight it had cost her and the coven dearly.

Her eyes began to bleed as she watched the scene before her. There were at least 4 humans surrounding the now motionless body of a small vampire child. Upon seeing the older vampire swooping towards them they retreated back away from the body.

"Cowards!!! You dare slay an innocent child whom as done you no harm? But shy away from an elder whom now wishes nothing more than to see your blood coat her claws!" Not taking her eyes off of the humans before her, she cradled the lifeless body of Nazuna against her chest.

Defiantly the younger woman of the lynch mob stepped forward; head held high as she gazed down her nose at the scene before her. She felt no pity for the older woman now in mourning for the loss of the demon child. This was how it was supposed to be, this is what her job on this earth required her to do.

She was a miko, a holy priestess as was her mother and father and theirs as far back as the line could be traced on both sides. She felt no regret for sending that child back to hell from which it came. Vampires, child or elder had no right to roam this land.

The child had willingly trespassed unto their sacred lands, dared to taint the dirt with her wickedness! The old woman's words did hold some truth, this one child had not done anything to them, but it would only be a matter of time before she too came sneaking into the village windows or barns seeking fresh blood.

Pulling out a holy arrow intending on killing the elder vampire as she clung the child's body close to her own; something in white moved quickly, catching her attention from the corner of her eye.

Feeling the holy auras moving in around her Keade forced herself to look up. Blood colored tears ran down from her red tinted eyes. She had failed her young mistress; she had failed her lord and lady by not reaching Nanuza in time. How was she to tell them their pride and joy, their only daughter had been purified, hunted down by these disgusting beings in front of her.

Shock flashed in her eyes quickly before glazing back over with hate. There in front of her stood a small human child, no older than her little Nazuna, staring at her with soul piercing blue eyes.

Try as she might she could not turn away from those eyes; those eyes which were shifting between her and the child in her arms; those eyes which were now swelling up with tears of their own.

She saw the child's lips move but barely caught what she had said. _Nazuna…?_ Shock once again appeared on the old woman's face. She spoke before she could stop herself. "You knew my mistress child?"

Tears still streaming down her cheeks the small human child nodded her head slowly before she was jerked backwards into her grandmothers' chest.

Shio watched in horror as her young daughter made her way toward the elder demon woman; it had been her mother's idea for the young child to tag along while making their nightly rounds.

For a few weeks they had noticed the small child had taken a sudden interest in this part of the forest edge, when questioned about what she did her, the only reply they got was '_It was calming._' It was an unusual response from a 10 year old, but Shio knew her daughter was anything but normal.

Not wanting any harm to come to her only daughter Shio decided to start making nightly rounds to insure the safety of her daughter when she decided to visit this spot.

Keade had failed to notice the small human before due too all the commotion; she now noticed - how ever the tension that was etched on the adults faces.

Before the thought even entered her mind about harming the child before her for payment for what her elders had done; the child was pulled back by the oldest Priestess of the group.

"Leave these lands demon before I decide to do the right thing and send you too hell as well." Shio pulled back on the string of her bow as if to show she was serious. Truth was she was scared at this moment, she for a second, caught up in the moment between herself and the elder vamp; forgot her young daughter was amongst them.

"Such a beautiful child…enjoy her while you can." It was nothing more than a whisper but the older miko heard it loudly.

They would be back, be back to receive payment for the life they had taken this night. Watching the elder vampire take flight with the lifeless child, Shio turned too her own daughter and pulled her flush against her in a fierce hug.

"Mommy…. why did you hurt my friend?" Shios blood ran cold as she gazed into the watery eyes of her 10 year old daughter. _Friend?_ **_FRIEND?_** Her sweet little one had known that demon! How can she explain to her little one about the duty of a priestess? About how it had been the right thing to end that child's life, to bring death to her. After all… it was the right thing to do… wasn't it?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

A scream was heard through out the Western manor followed by wailing cries. Both northern and western covens had gathered in the main entrance hall when the cries had reached their ears.

The defining scream had come from the Northern Lady, Saya. Sprawled out on the floor, rocking the body of her little girl pleading for this to be a cruel sick joke. Her baby could not be gone.

Takuya, the Northern Lord, felt his eyes begin to bleed with rage. "Keade, tell me again where this took place."

Head down the old woman spoke softly, answering her Lords order. "Out side the forest toward the south milord. Nazuna had said she'd been there many a time before the curfew was issued, she requested to visit it once more. She fled from my side before I could stop her…"

As much as Saya and Takuya wanted to blame the old fool for their daughters murder; oh and how they wanted too; they knew it wasn't her fault, she was old and their daughter was much quicker than the hag.

No, she was not to blame, those disgusting humans were. They were not ordinary humans… for if they were they knew their beloved would still be alive. Those damned holy ones… the ones who thought they had the right to kill without cause.

They had over done themselves with this kill though; they had attacked the Northern Covens princess.

Takuya felt his lips curl into a frightful grin. Yes… they would be pleading for death before he was done punishing them for their wrong doing.

Looking out of the corner of his left eye he caught the attention of the house lord. "Touga, may I make a request?"

Placing a hand on his life long friends' shoulder he merely nodded. "Anything you need, the Western Coven will provide."

"Will you along with your sons assist me… in a most urgent matter…?"

Smirking Touga nodded before sending for this two sons. He knew his sons were the right ones to bring along, he had trained them well. He also felt a pang of guilt for what had happened here tonight… on his lands of all places for a child to meet such a fate.

The four covens offend visited each other for long periods of times to keep their loyalties to each other strong. He knew it was his responsibility to see to the deaths of those holy humans… to insure that the Northern coven see revenge with their blood spilled before them… and revenge is what they shall receive.

Feeling a familiar aura behind him, Touga didn't bother to turn around. "Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha. Ready yourselves; we leave within the hour." He need'nt say anything else, they should know what was ahead of them.

Crying once again reached his aged hears; turning back to his friends Touga knelt down beside Saya; offering his condolences. Nazuna had been the daughter he never had; his adopted niece; he would miss her sorely.

Not taking her eyes off her daughters lifeless form Saya took Touga's hand in her own before giving it a tight squeeze; gaining his attention.

"I want their heads Touga-Kun… but bring me the one who did this to my baby alive."

A shiver somehow found its way down Touga spine; he was the only one in ear shot of the Lady's request… no, more like demand. She demanded them bring her the miko alive so she and she alone could deal with her in the way she saw fit.

Suddenly, Touga decided it best not to ask what she had planned, but merely gave a slight nod showing it would be done her way.

Takuya had returned to his mate's side along with their first born Souta. Souta was by no means as ruthless as Sesshoumaru for a first born, but if looks could kill; who ever the young lords' eyes fell on would surely fall instantaneous.

"I take it all is ready?" Pulling himself from Sayas side Touga made his way toward the manor doors; followed closely by the other males. Taking to the skies they made their way toward the humans that had taken a way their beloved Nazuna.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

"Inuyasha and I will stake out the house before we make our move. Sesshoumaru will go to the barn out back to insure no one gets a jump on us." Touga spoke to the lord on his left.

"Hn. Take Souta along with you and your youngest. I will accompany your oldest incase anything happens."

With a glance at his oldest Touga received a nod in agreement; showing that he approved of said tactic. Without waiting for a signal to precede Sesshoumaru blended into the shadows of the night making his way toward the barn.

His supernatural hearing picked up on small whimpers the closer he came to the barn; peering carefully through a dirtied window he hoped to catch a glimpse of what was making the noise.

He wasn't expecting the scene before him; without thinking he crept around to a door farthest away from the houses view and entered.

There before him was a female with both wrists shackled to the wall; head hanging down in what he was sure to be exhaustion; slashes bled still from the whipping she had gotten not long ago.

He snarled out loud before he could stop himself. This was not just a female; it was _child!_ Humans really had no shame he was sure of it.

Slowly he approached the barely conscience child; glancing around the room for a way to undo her bounds. Above her just out of reach on a small shelf was the key to the cuffs which held her to the wall.

Not understanding why he was compelled to help this being; he deiced to ask questions later. A loud click echoed through out the quiet room as Sesshoumaru unlocked each cuff; moving with supernatural speed, he caught her frail form before it hit the wooden floor.

Reality hit him full force once his flesh came in contact with hers; her miko powers flared up; burning his hands slightly almost causing him to drop her. He resisted all urges to kill the child then.

"Damnit, why did she have to be one of them!" He cursed under his breath.

Feeling her start to stir in his arms he glanced down at small miko. With a quick intake of breath he felt his throat tighten for a second. Crystal blue eyes were lazily gazing up at him; not out of fear more of curiosity.

"You're one of them aren't you?" her voice cracked as she struggled to talk.

Eyebrow cocked he answered "One… of them?"

She gave a small nod followed by a tiny smile "One… like Nazuna….she told me much of her kind."

He wanted to snarl at the child, that old fool of a hag hadn't mentioned Nazuna knew of the humans that had done this!

Reaching up the young female traced the strips along Sesshoumarus cheek bones bring him out of his musings.

"You dare touch my person human. You're either ignorantly brave or in search of a death wish." Even though he was still young for a vampire; he could easily out power most elders. He was use to people cowering before him with a mere glance their way. But this child here before him simply smiled as if he were a life long friend.

"You won't hurt me…." Before he could question her, he felt a familiar aura approaching his way quickly.

'_Sesshoumaru my boy where are you?_'

Sighing Sesshoumaru shifted the girl in his arms before standing. '_In side the barn Lord Takuya._'

'_You've been gone awhile are you faring off well?_'

'_I have… found something of interest per say_.'

Not bothering to explain he knew the older lord would just come investigate for himself. As if on cue said lord made his way through the same door Sesshouamru had used earlier. Turning toward Takuya, Sesshoumaru relieved his find too the Northern Lord.

Raising his eyebrows in confusion Taukuya waited for an explanation; he found himself to stunned to voice the question. It was not everyday you walked into a room to see the first born of the West holding a small child close to his person; and a small miko child to boot.

"I found her chained to the wall barely conscience." he gestured to the chains behind him.

Frowning slightly Takuya approached the child to get a better look at her. The smell of blood was think in the air; the smell of salt clung to her from the tears she had cried earlier.

The Northern lord suddenly felt sick at his stomach. "Why?" was all he could seem to ask.

Averting her eyes from Sesshoumaru toward the new voice; locking unto the bright purple orbs; pinning them down with her crystal blue.

"Daddy was mad at me…" not fully understanding Sesshoumaru shifted her to encourage her to continue.

"He was mad at me for playing near the forest…for yelling at mommy for hurting my friend." She paused before smiling at Takuya.

"She had your eyes, I always liked her eyes." It was a whisper; but loud enough to send chills down the elder vampires' spine. Before she could explain further the child passed out once more.

"She knew Nazuna? So they were mad at a child for befriending one not of their kind…" Anger once again seeped into his eyes; but disappeared as quick as it had appeared.

He had come here to avenge his daughters' death by gutting each of those pigs who had harmed her. Only to find they treated their own flesh and blood no better. Feeling his lips curl upward; the Northern lord quickly formed a new plan; one that would kill two birds with one stone.

"Hand her to me Sesshoumaru and summon the others to meet us outside." Not questioning his orders Sesshoumaru did as he was told; exiting the barn he didn't glance back.

Without a second thought Takuya followed shortly after Sesshoumaru; summoning his wings to form behind him he took flight to join the others. They were not hard to find; he could hear Touga's' youngest clearly; damn whelps! It was a miracle they hadn't awaken the country side by now.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

"No I want to do it damnit!"

"She was my little sister you baka! I will do it!"

Touga pushed his way in-between the two auguring teenagers. "Inuyasha that's _enough_! With the way you two are caring on you won't have to ignite the shrine ablaze; your bickering will awaken the humans far before you get a chance!"

Letting out '_feh_' Inuyasha folded his arms immaturely before turning his back on Souta. Sticking his tongue out at the younger boys back; Souta merely shrugged his shoulders once he saw his Father approach them.

Eyebrows raised once the others noticed that Takuya was not alone; he shook his head with a '_no_' indicating now was not the time to question what he was doing with a human child.

"Souta, go light the barn; Inuyasha tag along to scare the livestock before he does so. We want them to make as much noise as possible to gain the humans attention."

"Yes father." Grinning wickedly Souta and Inuyasha took flight to follow out their orders.

"Care to explain?" Touga lazily gestured toward his arms.

Takuya snorted out of annoyance; turning toward the cries of the animals he waited for their prey to awaken from their slumber.

They didn't have to wait long before several humans came running out of the farm house; still in their night gowns; but armed nonetheless. '_Heh. So they expected an attack? Probably slept with their arrows and riles beside them. Not that they will be much help to them…_'

Sesshoumaru sneered at the beings before him. He wanted nothing more than too gut them where they stood! He was surprised Souta hadn't done said act yet; Inuyasha wasn't his full blooded brother; but he was blood. He knew he wouldn't be able to just stand idly by if anything happened to his little brother.

Souta was handling it better than he would be by now; what were they waiting for? Glancing out of the corner of his eye at Takuya; Sesshoumaru noticed the others were doing the same; waiting for him to give a signal.

But it never came.

Takuya hovered in the air; his arms shielding the bundle in his arms from the humans view. He waited for one of them to speak; to act; to make a move! _Anything_!

"Demons you have trespassed unto sacred grounds! By gone now before you find yourselves purified back to the deeps of hell from which you came!" threatened an elderly priest.

Takuya threw his head back and laughed a bone chilling laugh. "You old fool, I'd like to see you purify any one of us here tonight. Unlike the child you killed earlier we are more than ready for your attempts on our lives."

"So that's why you are here? To seek revenge for that disgrace of a child?"

The vampire's heads jerked toward the strong voice that was laced with fear; she was putting on a front for her comrades; but fear radiated off of the woman's being.

"You are the one who shot her are you not wench?" Takuya spat.

Summoning up all the courage she could Shio stepped forward; Arrow drawn much like it had been earlier that evening. "Yes, it was I that exterminated that vermin."

"You bitch! You dare call my little sister such names! I'll kill you I swear I will!" Souta started to dive toward Shio. Swallowing hard Shio released her arrow without a second thought; arming for the young vampire's left wing.

A scream echoed through out the land; it just wasn't from the intended target. In a split second decision to save the boy from getting himself killed, Sesshoumaru dove after Soutas retreating form.

He reached him in time, but at the price of having his left arm hit with the purifying arrow. Unable to stop himself from screaming; how had he missed that wench firing this damned thing?

Regaining his composure he locked eyes with his assailant before ripping the arrow out of his ever numbing limb.

"Touga, you and the others head back to the Manor; tend to Sesshoumarus wound before its too late."

"Takuya… I don't thin—" He was cut off with a quick hand jester.

"I'll follow soon enough. Now go!"

Knowing his son needed tending too quickly Touga nodded in agreement. He was not one to be ordered around; but given the circumstances he would let it pass.

Gulping Shio turned her attention back towards the older vampire that appeared to be slowly descending back towards the ground.

"What is your name." Shaking her head to make sure she had heard him right; Shio hesitated to answer.

She didn't have to voice her answer; her husband did it for her. "She is Shio Higurashi; daughter of Priest Miastu and Priestess Midoriko."

Smirking at the humans before him Takuya took the opportunity to reveal what he had been hiding in his arms from their eyes.

Several intakes of air were heard as they realized what the vampire lord was holding within his grasp. "W-what are you doing with our granddaughter! I demand you release her this instance!" Midoriko said with a crackling voice.

A dark chuckle emerged from within Takuyas chest "And allow her to come to harm by the likes of those whom claim her as theirs? You treat this child no better than a dog; you give her lashings because she befriended my daughter. That act cost me dearly; give her back too you – _you say_?"

A sharp snort was heard as Takuya nested the child back into his arms carefully before slowly rising upward once more. "You will now know what its like to loose a child."

"**NO!** For all that is holy don't kill my baby please I beg of you!" Trying to purify the vampire in front of them never even entered their minds; it was much to risky to try while he was holding the child. The fall alone now would surely kill her.

"Kill her? _No_. By the time you meet her again, if ever, she will no longer know who you are. The burden of knowing your daughter is still alive somewhere; not evening knowing you exists is the punishment I am delivering; the revenge that I was seeking toward you. Consider the life you took away from my daughter repaid with the life of your own flesh and blood."

Not waiting to see their reaction; not really caring what they had to say too him; Takuya soared upward out of their eyesight but not of hearing range.

Reality hit Shio full force; staring after the demon that had just taken her baby from her, she let the tears fall before screaming at her daughters retreating form "**KAGOME!!!!**"

Looking down at the girl in his arms Takuya smiled a rare smile '_Kagome huh? So that's your name little one. It suits you._'


	2. trials

Ok… I have posted an A/N at the end of this story explaining a few things. But I would like to say THANK YOU so much for all the wonderful reviews!!!!

They made me smile… :)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Trials**_

Flying back towards the manor Takuya hoped his decision about this little human child was the right one. Although he must be out of his mind to think it would work. They had just lost their own daughter a few hours before; and here he was showing back up with another child in hand to soothe the pain his mate was feeling.

He couldn't explain his logic; he didn't really know if he wanted it explained. It just felt right bringing this child back with him. What became of her all depended on his mates' reaction to the whole insane idea he had in his head.

Not wanting to draw unwanted attention to himself or Kagome, Takuya opted to enter the manor through the balcony which adjoined their bed chamber.

Feet gently landing on the skillfully carved stone beneath them, Takuya willed his wings away before he entered through the French doors; toward his awaiting mate; toward the fate of the little human miko in his arms.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hold him still!" A strong voice echoed through out the tension filled room. Hands upon hands struggled to hold down the ever wailing limbs of Sesshoumaru.

By the time Touga had been able to find Keade to tend to the wound that was inflicted upon his oldest; it had been too late. Even though he had removed the arrow from said wound he had indivertibly broken the tip off deep beneath his flesh.

The purification was poisoning his mind; slowly killing him. He sank deep, deep, within himself trying to fight it. Touga yelled out again for the servants to restrain his son, as much as it hurt him to do this; it was the only way for them to save his life.

"Sesshoumaru! Stop this frantic moving at once! If we do not remove your arm you will cease to exist!" Keade needed him calm before she preformed the surgery; but try as they might they couldn't get through to him.

"I would rather die than have my arm removed! _Do not _touch me you filthy wretches!" Eyes still growing deeper into red; no hope of talking him into cooperating - Touga made a decision.

Looking down at his son Touga sighed. "You would rather have an arm of no use than no arm at all?"

"You will not take my arm!" it was all but a snarl; Touga could hear his sons desperation; he was still hoping somewhere in his clouded raged filled mind that they could save his arm.

"Then you will take a sedative and allow Keade to remove the tip of the arrow. We will not remove your arm unless it is necessary."

Sesshoumaru stopped his struggles as he contemplated his father's proposal. He, Sesshouamru, Heir to the Western Coven was scared at this moment. He knew his father recognized this and knew he wouldn't say a word of it.

Nodding his head slowly, Sesshoumaru allowed Keade to pour the vile sedative down his throat. He couldn't stop his gag reflex; trying to spit it out only meant them pouring more into his mouth. By the time he had swallowed the last of the sedative, Sesshoumaru felt his eye lids began to shut do to an increase in heaviness.

"Touga-sama you know we _must_ remove the whole arm in order to insure his safety!" Keade glared heatedly up at the Lord of the manor.

Touga sighed; he knew once his son was out cold - this woman would be so brazen as to argue against his decision. But he had promised his son they would at least try to save his arm and despite what the old healer in front of him said; that is what they would do.

"**Enough**! This was my sons wish and it is what you _will _ do. Now while you are arguing with me over this; not only are you wasting your breath but also time which you could be saving my son!" With a flick of his wrist he dismissed Keade to her duty; allowing himself out of the room shortly after.

A slender pale finger gently wiped away the tear drop that had fallen unto a glass topped picture, revealing the cheery face of a once happy child. Saya felt her eyes water up once more as she took in every detail of the picture; gathering the material of her skirt up into her fist with a free hand she tried to calm herself.

After her mate had left with the others, it had taken Kimi, the Western Covens lady; quiet awhile to pry her away from her daughter's body. Nazunas body needed to be prepared for several rituals before the burial.

Kimi was the only being that Saya would allow around right now; she understood what it was like to loose some one you love; having nothing there to fill that void; having no hope insight to ease the pain.

But Kimis loose was more than Saya thought she could ever handle; even with knowing the pain of loosing a child. Indeed Kimi was the Lady of the Western Coven, mated to the great Lord Touga Inu No Taisho; mother to the much sought after heir to the west Sesshoumaru.

But only two of those titles did she claim for the last several decades. There had been a battle; a battle which no coven could ignore. All able lords and lads were summoned to deal with a new rising human lord Takemaru Setsuna.

The battle had dragged on for near a year – a younger; much in love Kimi along side her first born son; surrounded by the Western covens residents waited eagerly atop the manor stairs; all eyes looking for any sign of their lords return.

Tiny golden eyes grew rounder than ever thought as they landed on his target; gathering his mothers hand in his own Sessoumaru started running - pulling a more than willing female along with.

Yards from his father the child let go of his mother; running arms open toward his father as Touga dismounted his battle worn horse. The sound of a child's laughter could be heard as he was swung up in the air by his sire.

Kimi looked upon the scene; barely containing her tears of joy; her mate was home and alive. His messages had stopped coming months ago due to lack of time or people to deliver them or so she thought. Watching as her son was set back down she took a few more steps toward him resisting every urge to run to him as their son had done.

His golden eyes locked with her silver orbs; slowly her smile disappeared. Something was not right; she could feel it deep within her being.

Breaking eye contact with his mate Touga kneeled down "You've grown much son. I hardly recognized you."

Beaming up Sesshoumaru glowed with pride "Mother insisted I start my training father."

Nodding in approval Touga stood and motioned for Sesshoumaru to return to his mother's side. Not risking another glance at his mate Touga walked towards a coach which stopped a few yards behind his person.

Kimis instincts were now screaming at her to be on alert. She would not like what was waiting in that coach; subconsciously she guided Sessoumaru behind her out of view; her stance had changed slightly; her body was ready for any threat that might emerged.

The coach door opened as Touga helped who ever was in it down the few steps; a tiny form emerged from within the carriage. Kimis' body might have been ready for an attack; but her heart was not as lucky.

It wasn't the female that made her mouth go dry; nor the fact that she was now walking hand in hand toward her and her child that made her chest start heaving, or what lay in her free arm wrapped in a blanket that made the tears fall down her flawless face.

But her mates' words and actions when he introduced his new love and _their _first born son which made her heart break. She watched as her _mate _walked him and his new family into _their _home without a glance back.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The sound of shifting fabric shook Saya out of her musings; for a moment her body tensed from the unknown noise until she felt a familiar aura reach out and caress hers.  
Letting out a sigh of relief Saya turned to see her mate stepping away from their bed; laying the picture frame down on her vanity Saya rushed to her mate's side.

"I was beginning to worry about you!" Catching her in his arms Takuya buried his nose in the crook of her neck to calm himself.

Bringing a hand up Saya softly stroked her loves hair. "Did you find them? Did you make them suffer Tak; did you bring me the one whom did this?"

He stiffened for a mere second hoping she didn't notice he murmured against her neck. "In a manor of speaking, yes... I did bring her too you."

Well, that wasn't what she had expected to hear. "What do you mean '_in a manor of speaking_'? I wanted to deal with that bitch myself!"

A rend tint was slowly seeping into her eyes; Takuya didn't have the resolve at this moment to deal with her if she turned completely. Taking her hand he guided her towards the bed, she hadn't noticed it before but a small lump lay under the covers.

"That" he said with a finger pointing at the lump "Is the '_manor of_ s_peaking_' I was referring too. I'm warning you now though; please hear me out before you make any rash decisions."

She could hear the undertone in his voice he was pleading with her; and if she hadn't caught it there all she had to do was look into his purple orbs. Curious at what had caused her strong lord to act in such a manor; eyebrow raised; she extended her hand grasping the blood silk comforter pulling it down more slowly that she expected.

Her breath hitched; this, this was not what she had expected. _No, not at all_!

Throwing a hasty glare at her mate Saya leaned over the small child to get a better look. She was a rather scrawny looking child, but beautiful none the less. Midnight black hair with a tint of dark blue; sun kissed skin; even in the poor lighting of the room Saya could make out the slashes on the child's body.

Caressing the girl's cheek with the back of her hand Saya spoke without care. "Why did you bring her here..."

Takuya had allowed her a few moments to study the girl; besides being under fed the girl didn't hold the features of a normal 10 year old, she had a mature look to her... and _those eyes..._ those eyes held a knowing ancient; all seeing; soul piercing look.

A shiver ran down his spin remembering that stare she had pinned him with earlier; he needed to relax - tonight had been a rough one; and once his mate demanded an explanation it wouldn't get any smoother.

Walking over to their chamber bar he poured himself a snifter of brandy before allowing himself a few moments of rest in a near by chair. Savoring the taste and texture of the drink before allowing it to slide down his throat Takuya almost missed his mates' whisper of a question.

"Why - you ask? Are you sure you want the truth Saya...

"Are you _implying_ that you would actually lie to me about your reasons?"

Raising his hands up defensively Takuya showed he meant no harm. "No, it's just I'm not completely sure you are ready to hear what I have to say. Although, time really isn't on our side if we decide to go through with what I have planned."

Kagome let out a soft moan as her body gave a little shiver; pulling the covers up around the child's neck Saya gave a gentle sweep of her hand through her hair before leaving the bed side.

Grabbing her wrist Takuya pulled his mate into his lap, thoughts swirling in his mind on how to explain this to her.

"I couldn't leave the girl behind Saya, I just couldn't. Not after I saw what those…those…"

"Humans?" Saya offered.

"I rather like the term _monster_ myself, but yes humans, did to her. Their own offspring for heavens sake! They whipped her for knowing… Saya I couldn't just hand her over…." his voice trailed off.

Studying his face Saya; he really didn't want to tell her what he saw; but judging by the condition of the child's body she could guess how bad the scene was when he came upon the girl.

"Tak… open your mind too me; allow me to see what you can not explain." Nodding slightly Takuya let down a barrier in his mind, allowing his mate to probe around for answers until she was satisfied.

Closing her eyes Saya took the plunged deep within her mates' memories; sorting through the nights events. She could feel her mates _sorrow_ when he saw what had been done to the child; the _anger_ i when he found out why it had happened; his i _sympathy_ /i when he found out who had done it and finally the _triumph_ that had surged through out his being when he took the child away from her wrong doers.

Confusion and worry were the last too feelings that swept over her when she reached the end of his memories; her lips pulled upward into a small smile; so that was his plan… she would have never thought him to be capable of being that brazen in thinking such a thing.

She now understood why he didn't want to voice such things; he was afraid of her lashing out at him; rejecting him. Pulling herself upward back out of his mind, severing the connection link all she could do was stare at him.

A feeling of uneasiness settled in the pit of his stomach "So… now you know." he stated, adverting his eyes away from hers.

"Now I know."

Still refusing to look her in the eyes – Takuya tried to swallow the lump in his throat "And you disapprove?"

Caressing a cheek with her hand, Saya gently pulled his face to look at hers and shook her head.

"No, surprisingly I do not disapprove of what you have planned for the little miko… I'm just worried about if it will work or not…"

"And…?"

Sighing she stood up before he saw the tears which were threatening to fall "She can't replace Nazuna…and if she ever found out what we had done to her… that is how she would see it Takuya. Are you ready to explain to that sweet little girl that all she was and will be is a replacement in others eyes – and in hers."

"That's just it Saya! No one will know what we've done, only the ones that matter will. Kagome won't remember anything before this night unless we want her too."

Saya felt her stomach lurch "Why do I seem ok with this? I should feel guilty for betraying my baby; feel wrong for wanting to turn this human child into my own…"

Strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back into an equally strong chest. "It's not wrong to long for another child… and this feels right because it is. We both know she won't replace our dear Nazuna because she's not her; she's her own person."

Nodding her head slowly Saya studied the child before her. Could she love this child as her own? Possibly. There was really only one way to find out.

"You said time was against us, perhaps we shouldn't waist more than we already have."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Keade watched the blood stained water disappear down the drain in a swirl; she had done the masters bidding; against her will and better judgment; but did it none the less. More than likely Sesshoumaru would never be able to use that arm again, unless a miracle happened but it wasn't very likely.

The arrow alone hadn't done that much damage by itself, but along with the powers the miko had armed it with… there wasn't much Keade could have done. Sighing to herself she glanced over at the young lord lying on a near by bed still unconscious from the drugs given to him earlier.

He would be like that for a few more hours, she had already set out some pain killers along with a pitcher of fresh water incase he awoke and no one was close enough to give him anything.

Sitting down in a chair close by the old woman allowed herself a few moments of peace and silence. Although something in the back of her mind kept nagging at her; something told her that soon, very soon she would be needed again.

She also knew it would have something to do with Nazuna; although not with her directly. Speaking of Nazuna… she would need to prepare the child's body soon. She had already started the pre-rituals required before being prepared for burial.

Before one of their kind is to join the ground one of the covens' healers; Keade in this case; must drain all of blood she can from the body before it becomes too stiff and cold to do so. Stored into vile's which would be tucked away in the covens vault as long as it needed to be.

It might be a strange ritual but they did it for a reason; their blood told of their life. Their blood held memories which the mind would forget. Given that anyone whom was highly trained and skilled in mind reading would dive into the deepest parts of any living being and find these forgotten fragments, but not the dead.

So it was now a common ritual to store the blood of the lost incase anything arose later in life became an issue in which the departed were some how connected.

Prying herself from the chair Keade could have sworn she heard her knees groan; she couldn't blame them, she'd been standing through out the entire surgery. Moving as swiftly as she could Keade began to prepare another bed; gathering the supplies she might need.

Her gut feeling was her skills would be called on for a different reason; nothing that had to deal with the dead or the injured. She couldn't quiet put her finger on it…although she wouldn't have to. The ones in need of her help were on their way to find her.

After scooping the child into his arms Takuya and Saya made a hasty retreat from their chambers down the corridors towards the infirmary; hoping not to be seen, or at least not acknowledged.

Swiftly Saya pushed open a large wooden door; it being the only thing between them and their destination. A strange sort of relief rushed over them as they entered the room; there as if she had expected them was Keade busying herself which preparing the room for whatever lye ahead.

Upon feeling the new auras enter the room; Keade without slowing down with what she was doing motioned for them to come closer.

With a graceful stride Takuya made his way closer towards the bed and gently placed Kagomes body down.

"What is it you require me to do milord?" Keade asked while looking over the child's body for injuries. Sure it was plain to see the poor thing had taken a whipping; was malnourished but both of those things were not to the point of being life threatening.

Shifting from one foot to another; which was very unlord like; Takuya cleared his throat. "We would like to do a _complete _ transfusion Keade…"

Jerking her head up; Keade merely stared at them both. "Did I hear you right or are you playing a trick on this old woman?"

Kneeling beside the bed Saya softly brushed the hair away from Kagomes face. "This is no trick Keade. We've both decided we want this…"

Looking between her lord and lady Keade let out a puff of air. '_What was it with this coven tonight? Both them making such demanding requests! An old healer could only do so much in one night!_'

"We haven't much time, let us start preparing now before it's too late. I will require a bit of assistance with this procedure though. I may be a natural born healer but there are limits to what one might be able to do by ones self."

"Who then? We wish to be as discreet as possible Keade." Takuya hadn't planned on anyone else being present during this.

"I need someone whom as knowledge of the ancient ways, someone who might be familiar with what needs to be done."

Sensing her mates distress Saya racked her brain for someone whom they both trusted. "Kimi… and just to be safe, Touga. If there is something that one doesn't know about the ancient ways the other would."

Nodding slowly Takuya made his way towards the large wooden door once more. "I shall return shortly."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ugh…I'm not really happy with this chapter… I'm sorry it took so long to post. I couldn't get it worded the way I wanted. It should have been longer… but it just didn't work out.

So most of what should have been in this chapter will be in the next, as long as I can get it worded correctly.

But I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer than I already have for an update, so please forgive me for not posting quickly… I hope you enjoyed it )


End file.
